


A Rose By Any Other Name...

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Miserable Modern Au (Les Mis) [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 24601 - Freeform, Crack, Javier Javert, John Johnson - Freeform, Musical References, Proper names?? In my good christian story??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: After 20 years of prison, John Johnson is finally granted parole! But wait! Something stands between him and freedom!(Les Miserables, set in the USA: "Prejudice, Poverty, Protest" ...sound familiar?)





	A Rose By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking News: Area Woman Beats Dead Horse
> 
> “This joke still has some milage left in it!”  
> \- Her.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a man with a name as ridiculous as John Johnson! A worthy opponent!
> 
> Introducing: Javier Javert, son of Xavier Javert and Javiera Javert
> 
> (We're using the Spanish pronunciation, so his name is "Havier Havier")


End file.
